


Merry Christmas - Счастливого Рождества

by Altra_Realta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Первое Рождество без Сэма. Пре-канон.





	Merry Christmas - Счастливого Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116830) by [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter). 



Ранний зимний вечер. Снежинки кружатся в свете уличных фонарей, медленно, лениво падают на землю. Некоторые из них ложатся на капот большой черной машины, припаркованной перед убогим мотелем. Только в двух из пятнадцати комнат светятся окна, остальные пустые и темные, и это значит, что сегодня не так много гостей. В Сочельник здесь тихо, спокойно и пусто.

Дин Винчестер переключает телевизионные каналы, но ему все равно, что творится на экране. Вместо этого он украдкой бросает взгляд на отца. Джон Винчестер смотрит на часы и наконец обращается к сыну:

— Дин, проверь еще раз.

— Я смотрел час назад.

— Дин…

Дину очень знаком этот взгляд.

— Так точно, сэр, — ёрничает он и тянется к ноутбуку. Он уверен, что сейчас слишком мало шансов найти что-то новое, но понимает, почему отец так отчаянно цепляется за возможность нового дела в самый разгар Рождества. И также он знает, что ещё должен проверить в компьютере, даже если отец никогда не скажет об этом вслух. И поэтому Дин смотрит электронную почту — и отцовскую, и свою, но письма, которого они оба так ждут, в природе не существует.

Звонит телефон. Джон вздрагивает, роется в разбросанных на кровати вещах, хватает наконец телефон и смотрит на дисплей. На мгновение он замирает, и у Дина перехватывает дыхание. Но потом отец приветствует Бобби, говорит односложно и быстро сбрасывает звонок. Дин делает вид, что резко увлекся «Американским Идолом» [1]. Вскоре все повторяется, и снова реакция отца на звонок далеко не нормальна. На этот раз это всего лишь пастор Джим — он звонит с рождественскими пожеланиями, но на самом деле он хочет знать, все ли в порядке у Винчестеров. А когда и этот разговор заканчивается, Дин чувствует взгляд отца, но не поворачивает головы. Он снова щелкает пультом, меняя каналы, увеличивая громкость. На экране «Один дома», и скоро Дин попадает в плен милой старой комедии. Напряжение в комнате спадает, и пару раз Дин позволяет себе смешок. Отец молчит, но Дин замечает, что тот тоже понемногу увлекается фильмом, но потом фильм подходит к концу, юный герой узнает о ценности рождественских праздников, проведенных в семейном кругу, и Дин осмеливается взглянуть на отца — тот больше не смотрит на экран телевизора, он смотрит в окно, но, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Дина, встает и говорит решительно и твёрдо:

— Уже поздно, сын. Пора спать.

Дин послушно выключает телевизор. Сегодня больше, чем обычно, он не хочет спорить с отцом, и решает не обращать внимания на тот факт, что тот только что повел себя с ним, как с ребенком. Поэтому Дин идет в ванную комнату и долго расслабляется под душем. Когда он возвращается, то видит отца, все еще сидящего перед окном, и поза его с тех пор так и не изменилась. В его руке сотовый телефон, но, услышав скрип двери ванной, отец кладет телефон на стол. Вся расслабленность испаряется, стоит Дину только взглянуть на отца, но он находит в себе мужество сказать то, о чем думал весь вечер.

— Позвони ему, папа.

— Кому? — на лице отца деланное удивление, хотя театральность совсем ни к чему, потому что они оба прекрасно знают, о ком речь.

— Отец, послушай, я уверен, что он скучает по нам так же сильно, как мы по нему.

— Хватит! — Джон повышает голос. — Твой брат сделал свой выбор, и я не вижу причин его сейчас доставать.

Дин прекрасно знает, что в этот момент стоит отступить, но ему наплевать, он нарушает неписаное правило и продолжает. Он знает, чем все закончится, но все равно удивлен, когда отец приходит в бешенство. В конце концов он тоже позволяет эмоциям вырваться на свободу, и вскоре они орут друг на друга, выплескивая все, что накопилось за несколько недель. Где-то в середине ссоры Дин осознает, что никогда еще они так не ругались раньше. И сам удивляется, вдруг понимая, через что прошел его брат несколько месяцев тому назад.

Хлопает дверь, и Дин остается один. Гнев тоже уходит — так же быстро, как и пришел, и Дин, ожидая, что отец вот-вот вернется, уже крутит в уме извинения. Он не знает, что делать, и, уже полностью потеряв интерес к телевизору, раскладывает обе кровати и через пятнадцать минут решает, что лучше всего пойти спать, потому что утром, когда у обоих уляжется гнев, разговаривать будет проще. Но сон не идет, и Дин сдается, включает лампу, смотрит на часы. Джона нет уже три часа, и Дин пытается подавить беспокойство, понимая, что отец в состоянии о себе позаботиться сам. Но потом признается себе, что потребность разыскать отца — не волнение, где он и что с ним, а необходимость просто быть рядом с ним. Особенно в Рождество. Особенно, когда они остались вдвоем, когда в их маленькой семье столько всего случилось, когда им нужна поддержка и помощь друг друга, а вовсе не скандалы… как тот, что был. И, снова вспомнив о ссоре, Дин принимает решение и тянется к телефону. Он набирает номер впервые за несколько месяцев, подносит телефон к уху и, затаив дыхание, ждет. И через какое-то время он наконец слышит знакомый голос.

— _Привет, это Сэм Винчестер. Я сейчас занят, если хотите, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала._

* * *

[1] American Idol — телешоу на телеканале FOX, основанное на популярном британском шоу PopIdol. Смысл передачи — соревнование на звание лучшего начинающего исполнителя в США. На данный момент American Idol — крупнейшая франшиза в своей области и певческое шоу с самым высоким рейтингом в США.


End file.
